League of Legends, Novellas
by tenchu11
Summary: A random collections of short stories ranging from 1200 to 2000 words. I hope to use fan reviews and request at which open ended short stories will continue getting chapters added to this series. I'm just spreading my wings in my love of creative writing :) A lot of drama, fluff, comfort and romance to be expected from these!


**I should really finish one of my long fan fics but I have more ideas than I can handle. I finished this one today and I already have a PantheonxDiana and a GarenxKat short storie for this series written (in my head) depending on how the reception of this one goes. I will upload them (ones typed) quickly. Just a shot in the dark at my journey into creative writing. Please, read, review, subscribe ect..**

Pale Rider, Revelation 6:8

"My people starve, their body's pile up in the wake of my enemies. It feels as if I'm grasping at straws, no one is to blame but me. I feel inept to protect them, the harder I try the more I seem to fail. My sister Sejuani and the Winterclaw want nothing but more war. They wish to inherit the Frejilord by blood. I grow weary of Lissandra, her dark presences hovers over me always watching and waiting. She and the watchers wish to destroy the Frejilord to meld it into something vile and evil that I hope to never see. The Noxian's spread their predatory wings and fly in and out of the Frejilord killing barbarians in their pacification campaign. But when the Barbarians are gone, who's next the Avarosans? The wolfs are at our door and I can't stop them, please Avarosa, I need your help some sort of miracle. The Frejilord needs it, I need it….." she speaks reverently.

Ashe, wipes a small droplet of cold blue tears running down her cheek. Her knees are bare, dirty and scuffed as she stands up and blows a few candles out. She walks away from a large carve statue of Avarosa, she does her best to shake her forlorn composure before exiting her private prayer chambers. As she reaches the exit, she takes hold of her frozen runic bow an artifact gifted to her by chance, by Avarosa. Before opening the door she turns and gives the statue one last reverent bow. " _Avarosa, please don't let my prayers fall on deaf ears"._

….

"Princess Ashe!" one of her advisors follows behind her.

Ashe, just nods to her advisor in acknowledgment.

"Our scouts are reporting a buildup of troops, apparently the Ursine known as Volibear and his tribe have joined your sister. This does not fare well for us, we do hold the capitol but without Demacian intervention it seems like Rakelstake will have to prepare itself for a siege." The older female advisor paraphrased the parchment scroll as she followed closed behind her prince.

"Tell me, Anita. What are the rumors of Lissandra and Winterclaw?"

" They have isolated themselves and have not communicated with us for weeks. No one is sure if they are aligned with your sister. Although our rangers have spotted large movements of Trolls around Frostguard Keep. The word "Trundle" was heard multiple times, being used by them. We assume its code name for either a secret weapon or some sort of commander. The trolls are simple minded so, our rangers are sure it must be someone's name." Anita, tapped the scroll with her finger tips as to verify the information.

"What of Noxus and their incursions into the Frejilord?" Ashe asked trying to hold back any tone of dread, so far all the news had been bad news.

"Well….." Anita, stopped and read slowly as she kept unraveling the scroll.

Ashe, stopped walking and turned to watch Anita's reaction. Readying herself for what was sure to be bad news. Which would surely add another subject to keep her awake at night.

"It seems the Barbarians are holding their own, surprisingly. It seems as if their clans have decided to gather, as if they are unified. Seems like they've taken back some of their lost lands from the Noxians. They, are still being raided by Noxus. But from what our scouts and rangers have managed to find out is that they've won some very battles where the odds weren't in their favor."

Ashe didn't smile but seemed at ease with the report so far.

"How do they know that Noxus had the advantage?" Ashe spoke with curiosity.

"Well, Noxus troop movements tend to be very laud. They didn't deploy assassins against the barbarians but actual troops. They had superior numbers, better equipment and supplied. Yet, it seems as if the barbarians have been going on the offensive ambushing Noxian units. Yet when our scouts stumbled upon many of the sites where the battles took place, there are hardly any barbarian casualties compared to those of the Noxians. Almost a one to ten ratio as if our nomadic brethren's have the god's favor. Also most of the Noxian casualties have been found with very wide wounds, made by what seems to be a large blade sort. Also the lacerations and damage to most of Noxian corpses seem to be grotesque and without mercy, as if they were literally cut in half in one clean cleave. Not that I would ever mourn for them"

"Thank you, Anita. At least it's comforting to hear some of the people of the Frejilord are able to fight back and beat their oppressors."

Ashe kept walking along the streets of her capitol city, with Anita in tow.

They had been walking close to fifteen minutes as Ashe stopped and examined the state of her capitol and its people. Although she didn't speak to any of her subjects, the thought of them seeing her around would hopefully help increase morale.

"Ashe, where are we going?" Anita asked. They've known each other since before Ashe's mothers death and was Ashe's only confidant, also the only person that didn't call her "Princes". It felt too formal outside the palace walls.

"The library"

"Why are we going, there?! There's more important things for you to take care of!" Anita followed waiting for an answer.

"If the Avarosans are to be taken seriously we are to be considered well read. Children are the future of our people and I do not wish us all to be farmer and warriors, we need scientist, doctors and teachers. I enjoy reading to the kids there ones a week."

Ashe was barely 18, still a young woman and she used this time to give herself a break and enjoy the presence of the children she was fighting to protect. Many of the children at the library were injured refugee's that had taken shelter there, after Sejuani's assaults. The constant civil war left many children orphaned and being one of Rakelstake's largest public building it had become a makeshift orphanage.

As she entered, she was quickly greeted by small children laughing and playing.  
"Princes Ash is here!" a small girl with a cast ran up to her begging to be held.

Ashe, carried the small girl around, even at such a young age she knew some day she wanted kids. If she ever found the right man, or even the time. She wasn't even sure she would live to see that day, the way things are were going.

She spent a good hour or so reading stories to the small children. Playing with them until some of the elders and care takers came by and served them hot porich to fill their empty bellies.

As, she rocked the small girl to sleep a messenger arrived and handed Anita a scroll. She promptly unrolled it and read it to herself. Ashe, could see the worry on Anita's face as she read it. Anita, quickly motioned towards Ashe that it was time to go. Ashe, placed the small girl into a sleeping sack on the floor and got herself mentally ready for the bad news, but this was not the time or place to discuss any such matter. She didn't want the one place she found solace, to be marred by what Anita had to report.

She, sat up and made her way towards the door, Anita followed after her. But not before one of the old ladies taking care of the orphans stopped and spoke with Anita.

"Here, young lady. One of the children had been saved by a something called a summoner. I nor the children know how to read very well and figured it would do more good to you and the princes." She dug into a small burlap bag at her hip and handed Anita an unlabeled book. Scratched without any marking.  
"Thank you, I'm sure Princes Ashe will enjoy it"  
…..

"So, what did the currier bring?" Ashe, kept walking her stoic face looking forward as she looked at her people struggling to survive.

"Sejuani and the Winterclaw have mobilized. They've taken many of acres of farm land and have seized many mills. They either hope to starve us, or to fuel their army. But technically they are doing both. As you know, this might be the straw that breaks the camel's back" She cringed as she spoke the last sentence knowing it would only do more to compound Ashe's depression.

Ashe just nodded and kept walking.

She walked with Anita in tow. Until she found herself at the city gates, all she could think of was the children and her people. Was this really over, had her reign and hopes of uniting the Fjerlord end before it even started? _How can my people fight, when they can't even eat. I can't even protect my people leaving our future generations orphaned….Avarosa please help me!_

She leaned on the frozen walls of the gates, looking over at her kingdom. Her feeling of failure not to herself but her people started bringing her to silent tears. She was glad that Anita was behind her and unable to see her in tears.

Anita, had taken this time and started flipping through the book the old lady had given her. Reading passage after passage that didn't quite make any sense to her. Until she found a page that had been folded at the cornered, it was wrnkled and crumbled as if read and re-read many times over.

Ashe, stood there in tears in her mind begging Avarosa for any sign anything that could help her in her darkest moment. When she noticed in the distance, a man on a horse slowly approaching the gate. From what she could see he was at least five years older than her. Broad shouldered, attractive but with a dark brooding aura about him, a large ostentatious sword at his side. He rode towards the gates slowly almost in a nonchalant fashion as if the civil war and devastation of the Fjerilord was nonexistent.

When, Anita decided it was a good as time as any to read out laud the passage she had found, just as the stranger looked up and locked eyes with Ashe.

"And I looked, and behold, a pale horse, and the _one_ sitting on it, _the_ name of him _was_ Death, and Hades was following with him; and authority was given to them over the fourth of the earth, to kill with sword, and with famine, and with plague, and by the beasts of the earth."

The stranger, was mounted upon an ashen colored horse. Ashe quickly averted his gaze and up into the distance she saw a large group if not an army of barbarians in the horizon.  
 _Avarosa, is this how you intend to save us?  
_

"I come in peace and hope to hold council with Princes Ashe" the stranger covered in pelts and dark bellowed from the below.

Ashe, could not find words to welcome him…

 **I originally planned for the pale rider to be Pantheon, saving a village in some far away land or Talon. But after reading and _the manacles dissolve, Keep me warm_ and most influentual Mach56 who wrote Power Struggle, about Ashe and Tryndamere. This coupling only really made sense to me, those three stories are some of my favorite AshexTryn cocaine.**


End file.
